Night of My Life
by Pertastor
Summary: So Denmark and Netherlands have a night together that they both have been wanting for a long time. Crap summary. Oh well. This is only my second m rated story that I have wrote and I know it's bad but don't hurt me.


Netherlands knocked on the door to Denmark's house. A few moments passed but there was no answer. He decided to just go ahead and let himself in. He did that all the time with Denmark anyway.

He closed the door behind him and headed towards the living room. Before he even took two steps into the room he had spotted Denmark. He was sprawled out on the sofa, fast asleep. A small bit of drool had escaped his mouth and was running down his chin. His face looked so innocent and the same grin he always wore was still there, even in peaceful sleep. Netherlands laughed quietly, silently making his way over to him. He took his jacket off and draped it over the sleeping nation. Denmark curled up under Netherlands jacket, making a strange noise while doing so. That simple little noise, however, made Netherlands' heart pound. He found it cute, and now had an urge to kiss the Dane. Giving in, he leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Denmark's eyes fluttered open. Netherlands' face turned a dark red and he quickly pulled away. Denmark sat up pulling the jacket away from him. He laughed softly, reaching out towards Netherlands.

"Hej," he breathed, "it's okay. I don't mind. I actually kind of liked it."

Netherlands let him rest his hand on his cheek, still facing the floor.

"Netherlands. I really don't mind. Your lips are actually really soft, you know," he reassured him.

He finally turned to face him, looking him in the eye. Denmark smiled, kneeling on the sofa so that their faces were closer. Netherlands closed the gap, their lips now inches from one another's. Neither of them were sure how they had come to be in this situation so quickly, but they liked it. Their lips met, moving slowly. After a few moments the pace quickened, Netherlands climbing onto the sofa. The pulled apart for air, only for them to crash their lips together again. Netherlands decided to deepen the kiss, flicking his tongue out and licking Denmark's upper lip, asking for entry. Denmark happily complied, opening his mouth allowing the other to explore. The Dane played with Netherlands' tongue with his own, wanting more than just a kiss.

Netherlands guessed what Denmark was after and slowly reached down, hoping he wouldn't notice at first. He managed to sneak his way down to hover between his legs. With one smooth motion he placed his hand down, palming Denmark's already hard member. He gasped at the sudden touch. Netherlands liked the reaction he got and went on to tease him more. At a painfully slow pace he unbuttoned Denmark's trousers and reached inside, rubbing his tip through the material of his boxers. He bucked his hips forward, needing more, moaning into Netherlands shoulder. Netherlands liked teasing him like this. He reached into his boxers, beginning to rub his tip again. Denmark thrust his hips into his hand, wanting more, and dug his fingers into his back.

Netherlands gave up. He needed this just as much as Denmark did and couldn't hold on any longer. He pulled his hand out from Denmark's boxer and pulled his shirt off before he had the chance to complain. Netherlands practically tore his trousers off, desperate for what this was escalating into. Denmark grinned, catching on. He swiftly unbuttoned Netherlands trousers, taking his shirt from his back with skilled hands. Netherlands didn't allow him to finish, instead pulling him from the sofa and carrying him to the bedroom. Denmark understood and wrapped his arms and legs around him, kissing, nipping and licking at his neck.

They finally reached the bedroom, Netherlands almost throwing Denmark onto the large double bed, desperate to begin. Denmark propped himself up on his lower arms, spreading his legs for Netherlands to sit himself between them.

Denmark was planning on finishing the job he had started of the Dutchman's clothes, but Netherlands had other ideas. He place his hands on Denmark's waist, beginning to kiss and nip at his neck. Denmark moaned, tilting his head to allow him better access. Netherlands kissed his way down to his chest, stopping at his nipple. He flicked his tongue out and began to suck, rubbing and pinching at the other nipple with his hand.

"Netherlands!" Denmark moaned loudly, arching his back and tangling his fingers in the other's now flat hair.

Netherlands grinned, moving on from his nipples. He continued kissing his way down until he came to the Dane's leaking member. He kissed the tip, earning another moan from Denmark. He continued, licking the tip and sides. Netherlands stopped, wanting to tease Denmark.

"F-fuck, Netherlands, please," he begged, breathing heavily.

Shivers rolled down Netherlands' spine. He placed a light kiss on Denmark's lips, pushing him down on the bed.

"You got any lube?" He asked.

Denmark shook his head and opened his mouth. Netherlands gave him his fingers. He sucked on the digits in his mouth, coating each of them generously He opened his mouth again, allowing Netherlands to take his fingers out. A string of saliva dripped down Denmark's chin and onto his bare chest. Netherlands placed one hand against the inside of Denmark's thigh and began to push his first finger into his entrance. He looked up at his face. Denmark's hair was slick with sweat and his mouth hung open as he panted. His eyes were half closed and clouded with lust. Netherlands continued pumping his finger in and out before deciding to add a second. He then began to scissor and thrust his fingers into Denmark. Denmark bucked his hips, becoming even more impatient. Netherlands was getting impatient too and quickly added a third finger. Denmark yelped in pain.

"Sorry," Netherlands apologised.

"It's fine, just k-keep going," he panted desperately.

Netherlands did as he was told, pumping his fingers inside of Denmark until he decided he was stretched enough. He pulled his fingers away, positioning himself at his entrance.

"You ready?" Netherlands asked.

"Yeah, please, just fuck me already," Denmark groaned in response.

Netherlands happily complied, slowly pushing himself in. Once he was all the way in he stayed still for a while, letting Denmark adjust. Denmark squirmed a little underneath him, wanting him to move. He pulled out before thrusting back in again. He tried to angle himself differently, searching for his prostate. After a few thrusts, he got what he wanted. Denmark screamed in ecstasy when he hit his soft spot, letting Netherlands know where to aim for.

Netherlands thrusts became harder, his pace quickening with each one. He hit Denmark's prostate with every thrust, making him scream his name in pure pleasure each time. Denmark's body was shaking, his back arched and he became tense, coming over his and Netherlands stomach. The contracting of Denmark's entrance and the immense heat was too much for Netherlands. With one last thrust he came deep inside of Denmark, pulling out once he was finished. He collapsed onto the bed next to Denmark, throwing his arm over him. Denmark pulled the duvet over them, nuzzling into Netherlands neck.

"Hey, where's the other pillow?" Netherlands asked.

"On the floor," Denmark yawned.

"Guess we'll just share one then.

Denmark simply mumbled a response, falling asleep in Netherlands arms. He smiled down, kissing his head. He played with a blond lock of Denmark's wild mane of hair, drifting into sleep himself.


End file.
